If I Was the One
by itsahaiilstorm
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year, and he can't stand to see Ginny crying over Dean. He's got to do something about it soon, and fast. ONESHOT. based off of a song, If I Was the One by Ruff Endz. summary isn't too good, but i promise its good :


**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or the characters.**

**so this is set in 6th year, Harry's POV, and he's having some love troubles. I'm a Ron/Hermione shipper so I've never really thought about writing about Harry and Ginny's relationship (even tho i totally support them too), but when I heard this song I knew I had to. So the song is If I Was the One by Ruff Endz, and I decided to do one of those song/story things. Please review and let me know how it turned out! Thanks so much!**

* * *

_I see the way he treats you,_

_I feel the tears you cried,_

_And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,_

_There's nothing I can do baby._

"Hermione, where's Ron?" Harry asked as the two friends sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was nearing nine at night, and curfew was coming up. Hermione sat, squinting at the small print on her Advanced Arithmacy book, and copying down the notes.

"Psh, probably off snogging Lavender somewhere." She replied with a scoff. Harry knew the way Hermione felt about Ron ever since they're fourth year at Hogwarts. Ron hated Hermione's attitude, Hermione hated Lavender, and Harry hated that they weren't speaking. He was a rope being pulled back and forth between them; getting both sides of the story. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the Common Room's doors. Ginny Weasley came running in, wiping her eyes, and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Everyone was staring for a moment before returning back to their activities.

"Ginny..." Harry mumbled, but didn't mean to say her name out loud. Hermione caught him and met his eyes.

"You know, Harry, she's miserable." Hermione said. "She's always crying."

"You're always crying." He said and tried to change the subject. Hermione's cheeks reddened and she looked back at her book.

"That's different." Harry knew the topic of Ginny wasn't over, yet and he sighed deeply.

_Cause your lover is my best friend,_

_And I guess that's where they story ends._

_So I've gotta try, to keep it inside._

_You will never be, never be mine but,_

"What do you expect me to do Hermione?" Harry whispered and tried to focus on his homework, "Dean is her boyfriend, and she loves him."

"That doesn't mean she's happy." replied Hermione seriously, "It just means she's not willing to let him go just yet. _Yet_."

"Dean is my bloody roommate Hermione!" Harry exclaimed quietly, "I can't just take his girl. You're the only one that knows. Not even Ron." At Ron's name Hermione stiffened, but kept her composure. She didn't speak, and the conversation was now over.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby._

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy._

_And if I was by your side,_

_You'll never know one lonely night_

As another fifteen minutes passed, the door's opened again and Dean Thomas came strolling in. He held his head down, and immediately went up the boy's dormitories. _Bloody bastard. Making her cry and not doing anything about it. _Harry looked up the stairs of the girl's dormitories, and frowned. _Ginny. She's probably all alone up there. Hermione's words suddenly rang in his ears like wedding bells. "She's always crying."_

"You know, Hermione, I would never make her cry like that." Harry said sincerely.

"I know you wouldn't Harry."

_And if it was my arms you were running to,_

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine._

_If I was the one in your life._

* * *

Harry lay in bed that night and couldn't fall asleep. Partially from Neville's occasional nightmare-moans, Ron's obnoxious snoring, and partially from Ginny. _Ginny_. Harry just couldn't get her out of his mind.

_If I could have just one wish,_

_I'd wish that you were mine,_

_I would hold you near,_

_Kiss away those tears._

_I'd be so good to you baby._

Harry turned onto his side, and looked at his clock. 11:11. Harry scoffed and turned in the other directions. He knew wishing never worked. How many times had he wished for his parents' return? Or that somehow, Voldemort would just drop dead, and he wouldn't have to worry about life and death anymore? Or how many times had he wished for, one, Ginny Weasley? Harry closed his eyes and pictured him kissing her gently in the halls right before dropping her off at class, or visiting her at the Burrow and taking her to Diagon Alley to eat. _I'd buy her flowers, and make sure Ron never pissed her off, and I'd never leave her._

_You're the one I want next to me,_

_But I guess that's just not meant to be._

_He's there in your life,_

_And he's sharing your nights,_

_It'll never be, never be right._

Harry looked across the room at Dean's bed where he slept with his mouth hanging open. There was a space next to him in his bed where Ginny would sometimes stay. Harry hated waking in the morning to find her wrapped in his embrace; not his. Harry looked at his own bed, and made room for an imaginary Ginny._ I've lost my mind_. He thought._ You lost your mind a long time ago when you started thinking you could just take her from him. _His conscious told him. Harry clenched his teeth together, and forced himself to calm down. At moments like these, he'd give anything to get his mind off of her; even one of Voldemort's visions.

* * *

"Where's Lavender today, Ron?" Harry asked as the two boys headed to Quidditch practice. Ron shrugged.

"Not sure," Ron said, "Ditched her last night and haven't seen her since." Harry was taken back and stopped in his tracks, and Ron followed suit.

"What do you mean, 'ditched her'?" Ron smirked and continued walking and Harry followed.

"I was getting annoyed, said I was going to the bathroom real quick, and didn't go back."

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked, "Hermione and I didn't see you come back to the common room." Ron's grin fell to a straight line, and Harry knew Hermione was a touchy subject. Hermione wasn't the only one who was hurt and upset over their argument.

"Why would I go back there?" Ron asked with a small chuckled, "She would find me there. No, I went to the library. The only place I knew she wouldn't look." Harry smirked and looked straight ahead of him. He was just about to comment about how Ron might as well break up with her, when he saw someone sitting by a tree, dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes with long, flowing red hair. _Ginny. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE._

"Ron go ahead without me," Harry said not taking his eyes off of Ginny, "I'll be right there." Ron glanced in Harry's direction and saw him looking at her. Harry heard Ron growl beside him, and saw Ron grip his broom tight in anger.

"Bloody bastard." Ron mumbled, "If Dean wasn't our roommate I'd kick his arse."

"Really, mate?"

"Of course." Ron said, "Bloody hell Harry I'd rather see her end up with you than him."

_Yeah, baby._

_I wanna reach out and view beside me,_

_Right here beside me, babe._

As Ron walked away, Harry walked towards Ginny and thought about his words. _Would Ron be okay with us?_

"Hey Ginny," Harry said hesitantly. She didn't look up at him, and he kicked a rock by his foot. "Can I sit with you?" He saw the faintest nod and took a seat right next to her. Her trademark, Weasley red hair covered her face as she tried hiding her tears; it didn't work.

_Take you in my arms right now,_

_Scream 'I love you' right out loud._

_Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,_

_To turn to you and say,_

"You know, Gin." Harry started using her nickname. He paused to gather up his courage and calm his nerves. "You don't deserve someone like him."

"How would you know, Harry?" She asked, now turning to him. Her blue eyes were dull, and the skin around them was red, but she still looked so beautiful.

"I just do." Harry said, "Why do you put up with it? All he does is make you upset. I don't like seeing you this way." Ginny smiled a little and Harry's face turned red. "Well Ron and Hermione don't either. None of us do."

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby._

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy._

_And if I was by your side,_

_You'll never know one lonely night_

"I don't know, Harry." She said. "I don't know why I let him."

"You're frightened."

"What?"

"You're scared that nobody else will want you." Harry explained, "I know the feeling. But, trust me Ginny, you are the funniest, most wonderful person I've ever met, and you could do so much better than Dean Thomas." Ginny smiled at him.

"You really think so, Harry?" She asked.

"Definitely! Who wouldn't want to be with the best chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" He joked. Ginny laughed, as Harry stood. "Speaking of Quidditch, we have practice. I was going to have the team do drills, but we'll scrimmage today. I know how much you enjoy competition." He held out his hand and she took it, and he helped her up.

_And if it was my arms you were running to,_

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine._

_If I was the one in your life._

Harry didn't want to show her his feelings, so he let go of her hand and began to walk away towards the Quidditch pitch. He turned around after only walking a few paces, and saw that she hadn't moved from her spot.

"What's wrong?" He asked. _Shit I did something wrong._

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said with a bright smile, "Really, I appreciate it." Harry smiled back.

"It's nothing, Gin. We all love you and care about you." _I love you more_. Ginny smiled at him, as he held out his arm. "Let's go to practice." Ginny grabbed her broom from the ground and walked quickly to where he stood. She hooked her arm around his instantly, and Harry smiled.

_If I was the one in your life._

"Harry I think I'll hang out with you, Ron and Hermione this weekend," She stated, "Is that alright?"

"Perfect, Ginny." Harry said, "Besides, I'll need someone to keep Ron and Hermione from chopping each other's heads off." Ginny laughed genuinely and Harry couldn't help but blush from how beautiful he thought her laugh was. "We've missed you being a part of our lives."

"I've missed you, too."

* * *

**I know the ending was super, duper cheesy, but i couldn't think of anything. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
